


Love's Own Prayer

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcuin has but one desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Own Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/gifts).



So much better for her than I. She knows not the love and longing that I have felt all of my days in the service of our Lord. I pray only that once I have my marque that he shall look upon me favorably, as a partner to love as Elua loved his Companions. Would that it be so, for my heart seeks no other.

Naamah, grant favor unto me, for this love to grow in Elua's grace. I know my Lord's heart is sore from past loss, but grant me only the chance to heal it.

Your servant, Alcuin.


End file.
